Feeding oneself without the use of hands is a difficult, nearly impossible task. In general, a person who cannot use their hands to pick up and hold utensils is limited to using straws or the like to consume liquids or liquefied food items. Alternatively, the person must rely on a caregiver to manipulate utensils.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus that allows a person to eat normal food items without the use of hands.